


Complete Me

by quirkoholic



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkoholic/pseuds/quirkoholic
Summary: Kristanna. Modern AU. Oneshot. Written for Kristanna Week 2017 on Tumblr. The prompt was: What I Know About Love





	Complete Me

“Sven, I can’t do this.” Kristoff threw his pen down and shoved his fingers in his hair as he slumped over the hotel desk. Sven walked out of the bathroom adjusting his tie.

“Sure you can, buddy.” He clapped a hand on Kristoff’s shoulder. “Just write down why you love her.” Sven smiled a crooked smile and then hesitated. “You do love her, don’t you? Because this suit was expensive.”

“Of course I do!” he yelled and swatted at his best man, who dodged his hand just in time. “It’s not that simple. I’ve never been good at talking…and stuff about…feelings.”

“Well that was a beautiful sentence right there.” Sven ducked as Kristoff threw the hotel’s welcome binder at his head. “Hey now! Watch the face! You don’t want your best man with a black eye, do you? It wouldn’t match your wedding colors AT ALL.”

“Are you going to help me or not? I’m desperate here!”

“Hate to state the obvious, but you probably shouldn’t have waited until the day of your wedding to write your vows.”

“It’s not like I didn’t try! I just thought I would know what to say and it would click in my brain, but it never did! I’m not good at this.” Kristoff slumped in the chair and stared at the hotel ceiling.

“You guys could always just go with traditional vows.” Sven walked back over to the desk next to Kristoff. “I’m sure she knows how much you love her. Hell, we ALL know just from the way you look at her. Your mouth goes slack and your eyes get all glazed over…looks kind of like you’re drunk honestly – DON’T PUNCH ME.” Sven screeched and jumped back just as Kristoff’s fist tightened and flew up towards Sven.

Kristoff’s hand landed on his own forehead instead and wiped down his face. “I’m going for a walk. Maybe it’ll clear my head.” He stalked out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him.

Kristoff shoved his hands in his too-tight uncomfortable dress pants and shuffled across the hotel’s landscape. There was a large oak tree off to the side with a bench that he noticed when they got there the day before. He walked that way until he noticed the bench was already occupied, by a gorgeous redhead in a flowing white gown. Her face was cradled in her hands. She hadn’t noticed him. Was she crying? Without thinking, Kristoff jogged the rest of the way over.

“Anna?” The redhead jerked her head up. She had been crying. Tears clung to her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red.

“Kristoff? What are you – How did you find – Did Elsa send you?” Anna breathed heavily and wiped her face as well as she could.

“What? No, Anna. What’s wrong?” Kristoff sat beside his soon-to-be wife and pulled her close to him.

“Nothing.” She sniffed. “Don’t worry about it. It’s stupid.” She said, looking away.

“Anna, baby. Please tell me what’s wrong. You can talk to me about anything, you know that.” Kristoff pleaded with her and hugged her tighter until she faced him again and took a deep breath.

“It’s just…I know I made a big deal about writing our own vows. And I’ve been working on them for a while, but they were just never right. So I kept re-writing them and they just still weren’t good enough. I don’t know how many times I tried to write them, probably like a billion, but they were just…always wrong. I tried writing some more last night and then again today and I asked Elsa to help me, and she just. She just looked at me and asked me, she said ‘Anna, what do you know about love?’ And I was confused because that’s not the first time she’s asked me that, but the last time wasn’t about you, it was about. Well. That doesn’t matter. But she told me she was just trying to help me write, so she asked me again ‘What do you know about love, Anna, just start there and write about that.’ but the thing is, I don’t know! I don’t know what I know about love! And that’s…probably not good!” Anna cradled her head in her hands again and let out another sob.

“Don’t cry baby, it’s OK.” Kristoff ran his large hands over her shoulders and the open back of her gown before Anna shot up again and startled Kristoff enough to jump back.

“But it’s not OK! I can’t even write my stupid vows how are we supposed to get married?!” Anna screeched.   
  


“Anna,” Kristoff reached for her and chuckled. “I couldn’t write mine either.”

“You couldn’t?” Anna’s eyes widened as they focused on him fully for the first time.

“No, I couldn’t. I tried, but like you said…they were just never right. Never good enough…for you.” He smiled easily as Anna visibly relaxed.

“Oh.” she squeaked out and attempted a small smile.

“And to be honest, I don’t know much about love either. I never did. But…” Kristoff paused and let out a small defeated sigh. Anna scooted closer and smiled lovingly up at him.

“But?” She grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed slightly to urge him to continue.

“But,” Kristoff smiled at her. “Then I met you. Or rather, I ran into you and spilled coffee all over your shirt.” They both laughed and her eyes sparkled. Kristoff almost lost himself in them before he remembered what he was saying. “I thought I had everything figured out, but I had no idea what I was missing.”

Anna’s eyes glittered with tears as she smiled up at the love of her life, her love that was always too uncomfortable to talk about his emotions, pouring his heart out to her. For her.

“Anna, I love you. I love you so much that I don’t know how to say it.”

“Kristoff, that’s beautiful.” Anna placed her hand over her heart. “That’s perfect.” Happy tears streamed down her face. “I love you too, Kristoff. I love you so much it hurts sometimes.” She grabbed his other hand again and squeezed.”

“Me too.” he breathed. “And I love…I love all the little things you do. Things I never thought I’d notice.”

“Like what?”

“Like, that face you make when you’re concentrating really hard. “ He scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue between his teeth, trying to mimic her from memory.

Anna giggled. “I love your grumpy morning face.” She turned the corners of her mouth down and closed her eyes most of the way and frowned towards Kristoff until they both started laughing.

“I love your freckles.”

“I love your nose.”

“I love finding strands of your hair all over my stuff”

“I love smelling you on my clothes.”

“I love waking up with you in my arms.”

“I love waking up in your arms.”

They embraced and breathed each other in slowly. “You complete me, Anna.” Kristoff mumbled into her shoulder.

“You complete me too, Kristoff.” Anna squeaked and nuzzled into Kristoff’s lapel. She pulled back suddenly with her eyes wide “Oh no!”

“What is it? What’s the matter?”

“You aren’t supposed to see me before the wedding!”

“I think it’s a little late for that, love.” Kristoff laughed and caressed her cheek. “You are beautiful though. As usual.”

Anna blushed and leaned into his touch. “And you’re gorgeous, as usual.”

They leaned in underneath the giant oak tree and shared a passionate kiss, while the world around them melted away. Nothing else mattered in that moment but their love for each other.

Sven and Elsa stood by the corner of the building watching the scene unfold.

“Do you think we should tell them the ceremony’s about to start?” Sven asked Elsa.

Elsa shrugged and smiled. “Maybe in a few minutes. I think they need this.”


End file.
